prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret Alice Kiratto Coord
Secret Alice Kiratto Coord (シークレットアリスキラッと) is a Cool Type coord from the brand Secret Alice. It first appeared in Episode 16 worn by Rinka Aoba. It resembles the Secret Alice Miracle☆Kiratts Kiratto Coord, Rainbow Secret Alice Coord. User Appearance Dress A dress composed of a dark grey long-sleeved blouse that has a slightly lighter cuff trim by ruffled material and bound by a gold pearl chain that has a small black bow. The split collar is black with two, gold pearl chain chokers beneath it. The chest has black glittering fabric covering it with a V-shaped split that has three indigo petals between it. Beneath this is white fabric with indigo lining and three diamonds printed at the middle and a trim of split white pleats. On the left of the chest is a grey diamond on a gold base lined with pearls. Two gold pearl chains are connected from this to white pleat fabric. The miniskirt is in two, glittery black ruffled layers with a white, cape-like peplum sewn over it. Indigo stripes adorn this fabric to accent the coloring on the inside, and hanging around the bottom inches apart are several grey diamonds lined in gold. Shoes Black below the knee boots with a heel that has a curved tip. The white scalloped cuff resides above three indigo diamonds, followed by a gold pearl anklet attached to the ornament from the dress, which lacks the gold chains. Sheer stockings are included with a black bow sewn to the top that has a single line going down the middle beneath it. A gold pearl chain wraps around the cuff. Accessory A grey diamond with a gold base and lining of pearls. A single, gold pearl chain is connected from this to a white pleat cloth on the right. Game Secret Alice Kiratto Coord is a Cool type Kiratto Rare coord from the brand Secret Alice. It first appeared in the Vol. 3. Trivia Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Rinka 2.png IMG_0945.PNG IMG_0941.PNG Rinka proffile 2.png IMG 0923.JPG IMG 0924.JPG 3-02.png IMG 1076.JPG DiRYSyAVAAAvBTk.jpg DjPF3klVAAAGQ-H.jpg DjPF3Q3UYAAExRA.jpg 1532222879642.jpg 1532827543774.jpg E8R66PYU.jpeg Abjsks.jpeg 61ysWouXZ7L.jpg Phkhin.jpeg FB1EAF07-8A78-47DA-A6D0-CABC30C17003.jpeg 522372E7-598E-4B24-99C9-4F26AF16112C.jpeg 3.jpg 58172B7F-2AAC-40CD-AB8F-B526FF8F6661.jpeg 58AD930F-AA27-4CFB-B9A9-B741579BAA62.jpeg 5B87E0BA-9703-4C19-A898-2D69F6CE0F9F.png 049D0668-CD5F-4004-9BF7-B16F212B024F.jpeg My Chara Goods.jpeg 8F1F8DAF-2607-4847-BE4F-753E4B91CAF4.jpeg 1CCA5057-521F-4999-B50C-BC7C1C2BC1B0.jpeg 91B0F00E-1CCA-4C91-96EA-3671CB0A3D49.jpeg 7D95BE77-AD3D-412F-85EA-00493F8E1079.jpeg DlrxRctVsAA-OgZ.jpg 04EEBE25-9405-423B-8539-A7B459859D4C.jpeg 77619FE9-4633-4079-A22A-0A39358FF9DC.jpeg 4E53D26A-0794-4016-AD48-5430FCA8DCDB.jpeg FD27E0B0-1BE3-4D73-A887-A79BDC02A24C.jpeg D301679D-0CDA-4E24-8EA9-E7F08F05CC78.jpeg 97C2F89C-73BF-4230-A6D5-E2CF92E42DC6.jpeg 5AD22FC3-8078-4C31-B228-17D90DD9040C.jpeg CD20F02A-3E6A-4A54-929B-0AA4FF17D8C2.jpeg Sp logo.jpg D43BB61B-6648-4533-9B47-3F8F48B29AAE.jpeg Go! Up! Stardom! Arcade.png Makeup Lab-20180921 003210.jpg 1538270767687.jpg B0856B04-90A8-4E1D-BE78-5D48B99A25C2.jpeg 24104D78-96E2-4F4A-AAC0-EADE5E6AEB0E.jpeg 375E9F95-3397-493F-80E8-A84E9DEE6898.jpeg 906D7A05-95B0-4BD2-A23B-D29913868471.png DoQ3K8TVAAApnZW (1).jpeg DofToD1XsAEQaDE.jpeg CF33062E-335B-47CA-B473-054CEA378753.jpeg Pucchigumi201811 text.png 9ff4e9f90fb8da68b300ebeac5bbbf9e.jpg E8695BFA-9398-4596-B97B-9C37511CAD98.jpeg 2D908B84-A7E3-4325-9B46-60378161B2B3.jpeg BBBB87CA-1C00-44F7-86C1-CB74376C5BB9.jpeg E880A934-D5BD-4020-A3CB-DB8B2185E6AC.jpeg 6FD61D3B-6EF4-4825-B6AA-A4F11BC2EEE2.jpeg 498E0FE2-77FB-4A8A-8E59-2A986DE5CDB2.jpeg 0D317188-F739-4653-8347-C460196635D9.jpeg 08A2BA70-E5A5-41C5-B036-8461F7EC301C.jpeg Rinka Character Sleeve.png C2E8A413-86E1-4D70-9CC7-2986B3A15C82.jpeg DF1CF425-2D32-45D6-A752-E145CDDB1893.jpeg B7A19E66-B0D9-49DE-B794-CB694CCE03FE.jpeg 2AA10820-8F32-46C2-AD37-7668BDCC1E8D.jpeg Dt-S2hwU8AY0EFc.jpeg Dt9lBAFV4AAgLCI.jpg 55F2CA16-989E-4226-AEFF-32DE2B3189C9.jpeg DvF1wKHUcAEdyr0.jpeg D1I1TzWVYAAmTO9.jpg D1I1SNNVYAIn8aZ.jpg 1553414177518.jpg Anime Screenshots OP: Kiratto Start Kiratto Start Ver 2 12.jpg Kiratto Start OP2.jpg Episode 16 Rinka Kiratto Chance.png Rinka Kiratto Chance 1.jpg Rinka Kiratto Chance 2.jpg Rinka Kiratto Chance 3.jpg Rinka Kiratto Chance 4.jpg Secret Alice Kiratto Shining.png Rinka Kiratto Chance 5.jpg Rinka Kiratto Chance 6.jpg Rinka Kiratto Chance 7.jpg Rinka Kiratto Chance 8.jpg Rinka Kiratto Chance 9.jpg Rinka Kiratto Chance 10.jpg Rinka Kiratto Chance 11.jpg Episode 19 Mirai Emo Rinka Kiratto Chance.png Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 1.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 2.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 3.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 4.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Shining.png Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 5.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 6.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 7.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 8.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 9.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 10.jpg Miracle Kiratts Kiratto Chance Ver 1 11.jpg Episode 20 Rinka Emo Kiratto Chance.png Emo and Rinka Kiratto Chance 1.jpg Emo and Rinka Kiratto Chance 2.jpg Emo and Rinka Kiratto Chance 3.jpg Emo and Rinka Kiratto Chance 4.jpg Secret Alice Girl's Yell Kiratto Shining.png Emo and Rinka Kiratto Chance 5.jpg Emo and Rinka Kiratto Chance 6.jpg Emo and Rinka Kiratto Chance 7.jpg Emo and Rinka Kiratto Chance 8.jpg Emo and Rinka Kiratto Chance 9.jpg Emo and Rinka Kiratto Chance 10.jpg Emo and Rinka Kiratto Chance 11.jpg Emo and Rinka Kiratto Chance 12.jpg Episode 26 Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation Ver 3 1.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation Ver 3 2.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation Ver 3 3.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation Ver 3 4.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation Ver 3 5.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation Ver 3 6.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation Ver 3 7.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation Ver 3 8.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation Ver 3 9.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation Ver 3 10.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation Ver 3 11.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation Ver 3 12.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation Ver 3 13.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation Ver 3 14.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation Ver 3 15.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation Ver 3 16.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation Ver 3 17.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation Ver 3 18.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation Ver 3 19.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation Ver 3 20.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation Ver 3 21.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation Ver 3 22.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation Ver 3 23.jpg Charming Mysterious Magic Rinka Ver 3.png Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation Ver 3 24.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation Ver 3 25.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation End Pose 3.png Episode 27 Secret Alice Kiratto Coord.png SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 1.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 2.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 3.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 4.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 5.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 6.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 7.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 8.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 9.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 10.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 11.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 12.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 13.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 14.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 15.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 17.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 18.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 22.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 23.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 24.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 4 26.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Kiratto Coord.jpg KiraTickets Anime Screenshots Secret_Alice_Kiratto_Dress_Kiraticket.png SA Kiratto Yukata Yellow Flower Leaf KiraTicket.png SA Kiratto Yukata Yellow Flower Leaf 2 KiraTicket.png.png Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Secret Alice Category:Kiratto Rare Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Rinka Coord Category:Vol. 3